Carotenoids are a class of hydrocarbon compounds that can be chemically subdivided into xanthophylls (oxygenated molecules) and carotenes (hydrocarbons lacking oxygen). Carotenes, such as solanorubin and its precursors hexahydrogenosolanorubin and octohydrogenosolanorubin, are commonly found in tomatoes, and may lower the risk of cardiovascular disease. Solanorubin extracted from tomato is a dark-red viscous liquid and insoluble in water.
The clinical use of solanorubin is limited by its instability and low bioavailability. Solanorubin is susceptible to isomerization or degradation when exposed to heat, light, oxygen, acid or metal ion. Previous study has shown the bioavailability of solanorubin from natural sources is at about 1.85%. (Faisal et al “Bioavailability of solanorubin in the rat: the role of lymphatic transport. J. Pharm. Pharmacol. 2010, March 62(3):323-31).
In view of the health benefits conferred by carotenoids and the low bioavailability and instability outlined above, there is a need for providing a composition comprising carotenoids with improved bioavailability and stability.